(a) Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device and a driving method thereof capable of improving side visibility.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the widely used flat panel displays currently, and includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer between the two display panels. An image is displayed by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The applied voltage determines orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and controls polarization of incident light.
Among liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display of which a long axis of the liquid crystal molecule is aligned to be orthogonal to the display panel in a state where the electric field is not generated is widely used.
The vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display displays an image having a desired gray level by controlling a slope of the long axis of the liquid crystal molecule from a vertical direction to a horizontal direction through the electric field. While an image having a desired gray level is viewed at the front of the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, an image having an undesired gray level is viewed at the side of the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display because a path of light pass through the liquid crystal molecule is different between a front view and a side view. That is, light transmission at the side is lower than light transmission at the front when an image having a high gray level is displayed in the vertical aligned mode liquid crystal display, and the light transmission at the side is higher than the light transmission at the front when an image having a low gray level is displayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form a prior art.